Many folios or cases for tablet devices currently sold on the market only provide cosmetic protection for the tablet device. Specifically, if the case is dropped with the tablet inside, the case is not designed to protect the device from damage. This is a fundamental concern for the user that embodiments of the invention are designed to address.
Other cases that provide some protection to the tablet device include multiple, shock absorbing layers of differing materials to provide the desired protection to the tablet device. However, these cases rely entirely on the shock absorbing properties of the materials of the various layers, rather than the shape of the layers.